


Treat Her Like The Queen She Is...

by BeetleQueen



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Ejaculate, F/M, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ANONYMOUS: Could you do some more pampering ones like 'Pamper Time'? I absolute adore that one!! xx</p><p>(Read the tags THOROUGHLY before you delve... I won't be held responsible once you click~ ;p)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Her Like The Queen She Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Because when we're all bloated and crampy and feeling gross yet horny, we all wish a certain Goblin King would come plant his face in our nethers, and suckle us into orgasm... Or is that just me..? 0.0

Sarah was probably the only woman on the planet that could say she looked forward to that time of the month.  
  
And no, she wasn't going mad — Jareth just made sure to wait on her hand and foot during the entire week.  
  
Everything she wanted, he fetched. Everything he did, he did for her.  
  
It was embarrassing to start with. Sarah liked to think she was a proud, independent woman, thank you very much. But after a few months of letting Jareth take care of her needs, she got very quickly used to the idea.  
  
Foot massages on tap. Not to mention _other_  perks...  
  
That had been another thing that embarrassed her. Sarah became unbearably horny during that time of the month. Broaching it with Jareth had been something she'd been dreading — but he'd been delighted by the fact.  
  
And very willing to help her alleviate any and all of her 'stress'...  
  
He was doing that right now as it happened. Sarah lounged against the cushions and throw pillows on her bed. Jareth also went into nesting mode during this time, not content to just feed and pamper her, but make her living space as comfortable as he could.  
  
Sarah snorted when she found one of her shiniest bracelets wedged in a spot where it caught the light. He was like a weird magpie at times, imagining that Sarah would love being surrounded not only by comforts, but precious trinkets as well.  
  
Jareth had been mortified when he realised this was a peculiarity uncommon Above Ground unless you were a bird. But Sarah assured him that she found his behaviour endearing.  
  
A moan filled the room when his fingers began to curl and stroke. They'd laid down some extra towels, having done this many times now. A groan passed her lips when his wrapped around her clit, sucking it.  
  
She'd been so nervous the first time he'd pleasured her this way. Scared that he was just faking his arousal, secretly disgusted the entire time. But one look into his eyes as he'd stared up at her, his face cushioned by her thighs, and she knew he adored it.  
  
His muffled moans also helped any of her doubts fade away. Not to mention the way his hips would grind into the mattress...  
  
Yes, Jareth definitely loved his Queen every day of the month — no exceptions.  
  
Sarah's hand was in his hair, stroking softly. Jareth sucked a little harder at her clit with a hum, his eyes travelling up her body before locking with hers. The fingers inside her began to scissor.  
  
That look. Devoted would be an understatement. He looked closer to having a religious experience...  
  
Sarah used to flush wildly at the pet names he'd started calling her in the bedroom. _Goddess. Queen._ But as time went on she became used to them, and shyly gave him a few of her own.  
  
 _Stallion_ had made them both nearly fall off the bed laughing. If Jareth was in a bad mood, she would whisper it in his ear, watching him corpse delightfully through Royal meetings.

She may have also neighed. And they both may have also been thrown out of that meeting in disgrace. Goblin gold may have also plummeted in value overnight... Hoggle's entire life savings may have also become as much use as a boiled potato.

And goblins were perhaps now also trading in potatoes as Jareth waited for his suspension from the council to lift.

Jareth might have also fried and eaten half of his fortune when he was feeling especially miffed...  
  
 _Budgie_ was another pet name. Jareth had made horrendous bird noises during the entire session in his not so subtle revenge. Sarah wasn't sure how she came at all that night, but she had...  
  
She settled on ones that would instead stroke his ego. _King_ was an obvious choice. _My Liege_ , when she was feeling especially saucy. But what was a _Goddess_ without her _Slave?_

He liked that one best of all.  
  
A whimper caught in her throat, turning quickly into a gasp. Jareth was sucking harder, his fingers tapping mercilessly against her engorged sweetspot. Her knees trembled either side of him, and she looked down. His face was flushed, and set with a look of concentration. Jareth had switched tactics, now rubbing her clit with the tips of his fingers whilst his tongue dove in and out in wet smacking strokes. His eyes bore into hers, never wavering.

Sarah cried out as she felt the first vestiges of her pleasure begin to build. Jareth didn't blink, watching her climb.

But he was torn. He wanted to keep bringing her pleasure. Wanted to feel her pulsate and squeeze his tongue as she came. But he also wanted to whisper dirty things to her as he got her there. Wanted to tell her how the sweet tang of her blood got his cock wet and weeping. How debauched and needy she was, but how hard and eager he was to appease her.

He didn't have much time to dwell, for Sarah was very soon clamping down around him in her climax. Jareth moaned loudly, shame long forgotten, as Sarah's cunt squeezed and puckered around his tongue. Jareth continued to fuck her slowly with it as she came down, and his fingers ceased completely so as not to cause her sensitive little clit too much pain.

"I swear you taste better each and every time..." He whispered before lapping at her slick folds. He then swallowed, and laid a stained kiss on her thigh. "My Queen." His lips were smudged with red, and Sarah felt another hot swell of arousal at the sight.

"Your Queen needs you. Now..." She panted, a grin spreading across her lips when he obediently let her pull him up the bed.

Jareth slipped himself out of his trousers, his cock (as always) hard as steel, and dribbling pre-come. Sarah eyed it greedily. She then beckoned a finger, smirking all the while as Jareth descended upon her, his lips meeting hers in a deep kiss, while his cock rubbed the length of her folds.

Sarah bucked her hips, her impatience begging him to slip inside. Jareth was too far gone to tease her, and complied with one steady thrust, filling her to the brim.

It wasn't long before they built up a pace, Sarah's legs lifting until Jareth grabbed and slung them over his shoulders. The fae groaned at how very wet things once more became. Sarah's flow wasn't just heavy, but thick, and each and every thrust forced the most obscene smacking sounds from their actions.

"God, Sarah..." He panted, gripping his lover's hips as he continued to pump into her. "God, I'm so close..." Jareth's voice trailed off into desperate gasps, and Sarah's hand quickly dove between them to rub her clit while she still had the time. He wouldn't take much longer now - and Sarah was feeling particularly selfish, eager for a second sight of the stars.

"Do you love my bleeding cunt, Slave?" She purred. Her fingers sped up as Jareth began to thrust faster, any rhythm now lost instead to an erratic needy fuck. "Yes, you do... Tell me how much you love it."

"S-So much..!" The Goblin King keened at her words, her very tone pushing him closer to the edge. "I'm... S-Sarah..!" He gasped as she squeezed his cock, her second climax trying to coax him to finish.

"Jareth..." She moaned as another aftershock took her by surprise, blending her climax into what felt like two at once. "Oh God... Come in me... _Come in me..._ " Sarah was panting her request over and over in his ear, never stopping, and fuelled by the fact that his hips sped up. "Yes, Jareth... Yes..." She felt a wide grin tug at her lips when her lover cried out. "Ohhh... Oh, yes..." She moaned feeling his body tremble and buck senselessly. Jareth thrust into her a hard handful of times, the tip of his cock pressing into her cervix and holding itself there as it spurted empty. "Yes, Slave..." Sarah whined, rolling her hips. "Oh, fill me up..." She begged.

Jareth kept thrusting until his cock leaked it's last, and then pulled out. Sarah groaned at the sight before her. Jareth, utterly spent and glowing with sweat, his cock tinged copper, and the tip of it smeared bright red. Jareth also moaned at his point of view. Sarah, well fucked and pink of cheek, laying like a whore with her legs spread eagle, and globs of his thick come dripping their way out.

She reminded him of a scone... all cream, and strawberry jam.

"Delicious..." He whispered, eager to have a second taste.

**Author's Note:**

> • Comments/Kudos are dipped in chocolate, and used to sustain me~ <3
> 
> I love you guys - your filthy prompts give me LIFE.
> 
> • Requests are still closed while I finish waiting prompts. Check the list (http://thebeetlequeen.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt/chrono) if you wanna be kept abreast (lol) of what's coming (LOL) next... XD


End file.
